Réquiem nocturno
by Nii-chan Ukio
Summary: Nunca imaginó que Orihime llegaría a traicionar de ésa manera su legado. Verla abrazada fervientemente por Ishida, el último quincy... suave y dulce traicion


¡Jaiiii

**¡Irasshai!**

Acá una historia dedicada a Orihime y a Ishida-kun. No espero mucho, así que si dejan de leer a la mitad por lo tedioso, pues ya qué, los comprendo xD.

NOTA: Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo. No gano un quinto al usarlos.

¡Disfrútenlo con leche xD!

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

_**Réquiem nocturno**_

El bosque permanecía frío, inseguro, ausente de valor; su oscuridad era tenebrosa y vacilante...

Orihime suspiró nerviosa; si alguien los llegaba a encontrar, su fin sería irremediable. Pero al volverse a él, que la contemplaba con el gesto sereno de siempre, sonrió tratando de despreocuparlo.

El incienso proveniente del altar que se levantaba al fondo de la pagoda la obligó a abrir una ceja a la puerta para que el humo no los ahogara.

Se acercó hasta Uryuu, que permanecía sentado con la espalda apoyada en el muro de madera, sosteniéndose cuidadosamente el costado derecho. Se hincó a su lado sin dejar de sonreír y sacó un recipiente de entre su espeso traje negro. Hundió dos dedos en el ungüento y lo esparció a lo largo de la herida del ojinegro. Ishida frunció el entrecejo debido al imprevisto ardor que la pomada le había causado, pero al sentir el soplo de la chica sobre la lesión, abrió los ojos sorprendido, arqueando luego los labios en son de comodidad.

Aquella sonrisa fue muy diferente a las que había tenido antes. Un dejo de ternura se asomaba discretamente en ella, mientras que el reflejo cálido de la chica aparecía cauto en sus pupilas grises.

Subió una mano hasta la cabeza de Inoue, que seguía inclinada resoplando suavemente para que el ungüento secara. Con una mano ágil, desató los listones que amarraban la hermosa cabellera anaranjada en una trenza, entremetió sus dedos en las hebras oscuras, resbalándolos hasta las puntas, sujetando un mechón antes de que la totalidad se desvaneciera en su mano. Lo llevó suavemente a su nariz y aspiró con quietud el perfume que de él manaba.

Orihime apretó los labios, escondiendo su mirada entre los cabellos que le caían alrededor de la cara, tratando de ocultar el rubor traicionero que le impregnaba el rostro, pero para los hábiles ojos de Uryuu no había secretos.

El de anteojos llevó su mano hasta el mentón de la joven. Lo levantó lentamente, buscando una respuesta en las pupilas grises... ¿Por qué lo había ayudado?

Inoue desvió tímidamente el rostro.

No es que hubiera querido salvarle la vida.

Ishida Uryuu era un quincy... y ella, un shinigami.

El objetivo en su primera misión era aniquilarlo; sin embargo, sabía que para '_él'_ era, a pesar de todo, un camarada. Dejarlo malherido en medio del bosque sería un insulto para el estrepitoso Kurosaki, al que todavía pertenecía su corazón.

Sin hacer caso a las silenciosas cuestiones del peliazul, cerró el recipiente y lo volvió a guardar, sonriendo cándida y gentil como siempre.

Dispuso a regresar a la puerta para custodiarla, mas la mano de Ishida sobre su muñeca la obligó a caer en sus piernas.

Antes de darse cuenta, el ojinegro la había sujetado severamente en un temeroso abrazo. Ella era la primera persona, en mucho tiempo, que había demostrado compasión por él; por aquel quincy que eligió aliarse con un shinigami a sabiendas de que aquello era una traición para su dinastía.

El corazón de Inoue comenzaba a marcar sus latidos; su garganta se cerraba; los músculos se tensaron. Nunca había sido abrazada de aquella manera, no por alguien que no fuera Tatsuki o su hermano.

La mano del joven se resbaló por el liviano contorno, subió pesadamente por su espalda y llegó hasta la nuca. Abriéndose paso entre los hilvanes naranjas, la tomó bruscamente y la forzó a reposar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Orihime se mantuvo quieta. Aquél joven que la envolvía nunca había tenido esa clase de acercamientos con ella.

-¿También te sientes sola?- le preguntó con un tono triste.

Orihime dio un respingo. No sabía si era prudente permanecer en aquella situación, pero el aroma que Ishida desprendía, de cierta manera le ofrecía alivio. Sus ojos se entristecieron paulatinamente.

Era cierto, siempre fue cierto. Inoue no estaba lista para entregarse a un puesto tan inhumano como el de ser un dios de la muerte... Se sintió vulnerable ante las palabras que el quincy había pronunciado con tanta facilidad. Sería tal vez porque él sufría igual...

Tímidamente, movió sus brazos hasta corresponder el amarre. No tenía idea de lo mucho que necesitaba un abrazo así, reconfortante y fraterno. Sin más, escondió el rostro contra el gallardo pecho del ojinegro, dedicándose a disfrutar de la esencia de su amigo.

Uryuu recargó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de la chica, acariciándole la espalda para tratar de consolarla.

Lentamente la apartó y le tomó la cara entre las manos.

-No debes sentirte sola...- susurró mirándola a los ojos. Acercó su mejilla hasta la de ella y la frotó sutilmente una con otra.

Fue tan dulce el contacto, que Orihime se olvidó del mundo, de su situación con él dentro de la pagoda y del hecho de que debía exterminarlo. Su se hizo pausada, cerró sus ojos, su piel se erizó al contacto de resoplidos ajenos sobre su cuello y toscas manos acariciando su espalda.

Ishida se volvió a separar levemente. Cuando las orbes grisáceos se abrieron por fin, una maliciosa sonrisa cortesía del intruso, tomó partido en el asunto.

-El verdadero shinigami trabaja solo...- se burló -... ¿¡pero qué digo!?, ¡tú nunca actuaste como shinigami!-

Sorprendida por el repentino cambio en la actitud del quincy, la ojigris ladeó el rostro un tanto decepcionada.

Después de todo, aquél apuesto muchacho, de quien creía comprenderla, seguía siendo el engreído Ishida al que contemplaba desde lejos con respeto glaciar. Nunca debió haberlo ayudado, unirse con el enemigo.

El quincy no tardó en notar la distancia recién impuesta por ella.

Divertido, obligó a Inoue enderezar su faz para poder contemplar el carmín de las mejillas femeninas. La tomó bruscamente del mentón y se acercó a ella con movimientos tardos.

Orihime se sintió ofendida por la sonrisita que el otro asomaba descaradamente. Quería soltarse para enseñarle lo peligrosa que podía ser si se le provocaba; pero, por alguna extraña razón, ésa magna presencia la debilitaba en todos los aspectos.

Cuando al fin sus labios se vieron tentados por los de Ishida, la pelinaranjo tembló sutilmente bajo el yugo del Quincy. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, el rubor se intensificó y los latidos desbocados interrumpieron el silencio.

El pecho femenino subía y bajaba sin control. El rostro de Uryuu se miraba concentrado en su tarea.

Orihime dimitió. Esperó impaciente a que terminara de una buena vez el humillante acto, mas el joven decidió tomarse su tiempo para poder saborear la indescriptible textura de los labios de la chica.

Fueron segundos eternos los que se mantuvo sin hacer un sólo movimiento, la pelinaranjo terminó por suspirar para luego dejarse llevar por la encantadora sensación. No podía resistirse, y él lo sabía.

La respiración era dulce, relajante. La suave superficie, realmente cautivadora. La traicionera oscuridad, sumamente sofocante.

-Kurosaki-kun- suspiró cuando sus labios se sintieron liberados.

Inoue abrió los ojos avergonzada, chocando al instante el gesto seco que Ishida mantenía. Se había equivocado, no era el rostro gruñón el que la observaba. A pesar de que Ichigo había sido un buen amigo para con ella, no podía evitar pensar en él como cómplice en una situación así.

-¡Hmp!- surgió de repente una sonrisa solazada de Ishida, llamando la atención de la chica.

El rostro de Orihime no daba crédito a la situación.

No tuvo oportunidad para defenderse, la pobre chica terminó recostada después de un considerable empujón del peliazul, que ahora la amedrentaba estando encima de ella...

Ishida acrecentó su sonrisa, Orihime tensó el cuerpo cundo sus muñecas habían sido apresadas. La boca masculina encontró de nuevo los turgentes labios de cereza, que inconscientemente le esperaban ansiosos. Se alertó de nueva cuenta cuando los labios del muchacho comenzaron a moverse sobre los de ella.

El beso comenzaba a tomar fuerza. Los roces cadenciosos la hicieron ceder, la obligaron a soltar un inocente suspiro y a entreabrir los labios para contender contra él.

Entonces, sus muñecas fueron liberadas poco a poco, dando oportunidad a sus brazos de rodear el cuello masculino. El joven se apoyó en sus manos, encajonando a la muchacha debajo de él.

Un leve gemido se dejó escuchar en medio de la latente afonía.

Calmo y sosiego rompió el contacto, sonriendo al advertir la insistencia de Orihime en no dejarlo. Dos dedos de Uryuu se vieron forzados a separar los labios necios de Inoue con delicadeza.

La pelinaranjo abrió los ojos sorprendida por sus propios actos, separándose abruptamente del cuello de Ishida. El ojinegro sonrió aún más cuando el rostro pálido se hubo enrojecido totalmente.

Los ojos grises temblaron ante la idea de haberlo azuzado. El macabro gesto de aquél quincy le inspiró temor; pero era tan extraño, tan atrayente, que no podía dejar de verlo.

-Ser un cazador del almas solitario no sirve para nada, Inoue- susurró mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de la confundida joven –mira a lo qué me ha orillado, a ser capturado por la shinigami que nunca actuó como tal...-

Orihime arqueó una ceja con indignación... ¿Qué demonios le trataba de explicar?. Estaba a punto de contestar cualquier defensiva, cuando la boca de Ishida continuó hablando y diciendo...

-...la shinigami que siempre buscó a mi mejor amigo, incluso estando conmigo en su primer beso...-

La joven se pasmó. No movió un músculo, su vista fija en el techo de madera. Sus pulmones se contrajeron...

Uryuu cerró los ojos con sosiego mientras se arropaba sobre Orihime. No tenía derecho a exigir una respuesta; estaba consiente de la hiriente franqueza que había utilizado para hablar con ella.

Dar vueltas redundantes al asunto complicaba más las cosas, según él.

-Tu... tu herida...- profirió en un intento vano por alejarlo.

-La haz atendido bien, no te preocupes-

Lanzó un profundo y largo bostezo, y se abrazó más hacia ella... Orihime se volvió a colorar, relajó el rostro sonriendo dulcemente, arropando al joven entre sus brazos con un dejo de timidez.

Ishida suspiró discretamente seguido de ella.

Segundos después, el quincy se enderezó.

Un sentimiento de alivio acompañó a Orihime cuando notó que las acciones de Uryuu empezaban a ser más dóciles. Ahora podría vigilar con más confianza la entrada de su escondite hasta que el revuelo aquél cesara.

Sin embargo, el muchacho nunca se apartó de ella.

El gesto de la ojigris se tornó nervioso.

Con una mano traviesa, Ishida aflojó los cordones que sujetaban el oscuro traje de shinigami.

Un leve respingo femenino no se hizo esperar. La nariz del quincy avanzó por el cuello de Inoue sin llegar más abajo. Subió la mirada y la apreció en cabal plenitud.

La joven preparaba discretamente su oposición si aquél intentaba cualquier osadía. No obstante,

Ishida se había aproximado de nuevo amarrándola de la cintura, seguro de que no pudiera escapar.

Orihime cerró los ojos, su corazón volvía a enloquecer, el rubor se extendió por todo su rostro.

Las manos de Ishida se desplazaron alrededor de la cintura, subiendo lentamente la caricia por los torneados costados femeninos. Acercó su rostro al de la pelinaranjo hasta encontrar su mejilla.

-Promete que estarás conmigo esta noche, que no me dejarás sólo- le susurró al oído en un tono grave.

Atrapó la aterciopelada oreja entre sus labios humedecidos, e inició un camino de fugaces besos hasta la boca granate de Inoue.

Ishida movió su mano lentamente por debajo de la manga de aquél yukata negro, tentando el brazo desnudo de la chica. Guió la caricia a los pechos, sin abusar, hasta bajarla al estómago, estancándola suavemente ahí, saboreando sin medida los labios de la shinigami.

Su razón le pedía detener el acto, pero el cuerpo no correspondía. La caricia del muchacho la encadenaba a pactar la desinhibida promesa.

En el acompasado beso, únicamente participaba él. Orihime permanecía perpleja, no podía reaccionar, simplemente no podía... de repente, espetó un ligero quejido al sentir la lengua del quincy dentro de su boca. Se reincorporó e interpuso las manos entre ella y el acomedido intentando alejarlo, pero aquél no accedería tan fácilmente.

El ojinegro se aferró a la ropa de la chica con rudeza e intensificó el beso.

Los labios de Inoue comenzaban a arder. Los quejidos que profería para que la dejara en paz aumentaban los forzosos movimientos de Ishida.

La chica seguía gritando contra la boca del peliazul, mas el dulce brío la estaba mandando a dejarse llevar.

Y así fue, poco a poco correspondió la invitación de su acompañante.

Uryuu suavizó sus movimientos sobre la boca de Orihime, prácticamente suplicado una concesión de su parte para continuar a su lado.

La chica entrecerró los ojos, tomó el rostro de Ishida entre sus manos e intentó imitarle. Tímidamente llevó su lengua al interior de la cavidad masculina, exótica y tentadora.

La mano del muchacho se animó con la respuesta. Subió la caricia sin apartarla mucho, hasta el rostro de la pelinaranjo, quien suspiró al instante, haciéndolo sonreír con triunfo.

Ishida dejó de lado el beso para permitirle respirar con más libertad. Pegó sus labios para palpar el cutis liso que empezaba a conquistar, logrando hacer reír a la chica con esporádicos toques.

Dirigió el recorrido de su boca al cuello, dejando sellos transparentes alrededor de éste. Una mano ya no era suficiente. Se dedicó a moldear con ambas la fina estampa por sobre el atuendo shinigami, al tiempo que recibía cálidas caricias en su espalda.

Los besos bajaron un poco más. Sus labios probaron el salado sabor que poseía la ropa de Orihime, regalando livianas mordidas sobre los pliegues de la tela y soplaron cuidadosamente en la piel descubierta que encontraba a su paso.

-I… Ishida...kun-

El suspiro femenino apasionó la escena. El quincy lo había conseguido. Inoue cumpliría la promesa...

Ishida sonrió con ternura, se irguió sobre ella para contemplarla de nueva cuenta.

Mirada tímida, mejillas avergonzadas, sonrisa delicada... el rostro de una gentil princesa. La visión más bella que en su vida había visto.

Apartando algunos cabellos de la frente húmeda de la ojigris, y sin abandonar la inusual sonrisa de su rostro, el joven decidió hablar.

-Debes cumplir con tu deber, Orihime-

La aludida lo miró extrañada. Era la primera vez que se dirigía a ella por su nombre de pila, lo que le hizo sentir importante; no obstante, el tono y contexto con el que había sido pronunciado, no parecía dar pie a sensaciones positivas.

Atenta e intrigada, se enderezó lentamente hasta quedar a su altura.

-El escuadrón al que perteneces nos busca, no podremos refugiarnos por mucho más tiempo-

Orihime entristeció el gesto. Había pasado con él poco más de una hora, eso era todo. Su plan para reunirlo clandestinamente con Ichigo había fracasado. No así su repentino instinto de rebeldía y protección que el de lentes le había despertado.

Sin emitir sonido alguno, se aferró a él en un abrazo similar al que le había regalado en un principio.

-¿T...tú también... te sientes solo?-

Ishida se quedó quieto, sustituyendo la curva de sus labios por el gestó gélido de siempre.

-Compórtate como el shinigami que eres, Inou...-

-No debes sentirte solo-

La chica lo enfrentó cara a cara con el ceño fruncido. Ishida mantuvo su posición inflexible, sin embargo, un nuevo abrazo lo tomó por sorpresa.

Nunca creyó que todo lo que había empezado como un mero consuelo terminaba así.

Era tan suave, que difícilmente podía ignorarla...

La envolvió igualmente. La tomó de la nuca y se recostó junto con ella sin deshacer el abrazo.

-Nos costará la vida- susurró buscando inútilmente la mirada grisáceo.

Orihime suspiró y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas.

Ishida ahogó un quejido al instante. Su herida seguía fresca al igual que su orgullo. Orihime le había respondido a su manera, obligándolo a resignarse.

El cansancio no tardó en cobrarse el desvelo. Lentamente se desvanecieron en un sueño ligero, en el que la melodía de los grillos y el croar de las ranas participaron generosamente. Uno al lado del otro, pretendiendo no sentirse solos a pesar de las circunstancias.

La mañana llegó y junto con ella los cautos pasos de algún shinigami pretencioso.

Ishida quiso despertarla para que lo pudiese entregar y así terminar su misión con honores; pero por más que la movía, aquella simplemente no reaccionó.

Inoue no pretendía ceder. No abandonaría a Ishida Uryuu después de haberlo protegido toda una noche. Escondió su rostro en cuello del peliazul, quien apretó los párpados besándole el cabello, intentando hacerla sentir amparada.

La puerta fue deslizada, dando paso a la presencia de un capitán bien conocido por ambos.

-¡Ichimaru-taichou!-

Los shinigamis que acompañaban al nombrado quedaron sorprendidos por ver tan singular escena.

El peliblanco era el más sorprendido. Nunca imaginó que Orihime llegaría a traicionar de ésa manera a su legado. Verla abrazada fervientemente por Ishida, el último quincy, con la ropa manchada de sangre seca...

Orihime sabía muy bien que el fin estaba cerca. No había mucho que hacer. Si era acusada de alta traición, debía ser con provecho.

Gin se incorporó con una sonrisa torcida, dio media vuelta y se alejó del pequeño templo.

-¿Ichimaru-taichou?-

-Háganse cargo-

Orihime dio un respingo, estaba asustada y confundida, a pesar de haber sabido desde antes los resultados de sus actos.

-Es el final que merecemos, Orihime- susurró él contra su frente –Ser un cazador de almas trae sus consecuencias-

La chica besó cuidadosamente la piel del ojinegro, ofreciendo una disculpa por sus torpes descuidos que provocaron la revelación del escondite.

Ishida sonrió agradecido. La presunción no le permitió terminar su frase antes de que una filosa katana se lazara sobre ellos, lista a dar paso a su irremediable final...

-_Por eso, ya no estaremos solos, Orihime-san..._-

FIN

Nada que ver el título y la historia ¿nee?, pero bueno, si has llegado hasta acá, te agradezco y te felicito por el aguante ¡ja, ja, ja! xD. No, ya en serio, espero que te haya gustado y que no haya sido pérdida de tiempo leerlo (y sobre todo, ¡que este fic no haya estropeado tu gusto por el IshiHime! x3).

¡¡Saludos!!

Ukio-onii-chan


End file.
